Unfrozen Love
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: Elsa always loved her talking snowman, the warm hug loving Olaf since she was a child. Olaf always loved the young Ice Queen, too. Now she's turned him human. And what about the romance between Anna and Kristoff? Also, a dark plot is about to unfold over Arendelle, and Prince Hans is suspected to be behind it. Chaos will erupt, trusts will be broken, and limits will be tested.
1. Chapter 1: The Magic of True Love

**a/n**

**THIS HAS BEEN COMPLETELY RE-DONE AND RE-POSTED AS AN ENTIRELY NEW STORY. THE PLOT WILL REMAIN THE SAME, BUT THIS IS BETTER WRITTEN AND MORE ORGANIZED THAN THE ORIGINAL.**

**HEY! Soooo...I decided to write a 'Frozen' fanfic instead of my usual Titanic ones. I've been meaning to for awhile, and since I have time now, yea. I know it's weird, but I always go for the 'odd' couples...I totally ship Olaf/Elsa...so I'm writing this fanfic. Don't worry, their children won't be snowflakes (LOL I did think about it though)...you'll see. :D**

**I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Setting: The Kingdom of Arendelle (a week or two after the end of the movie)**

**Characters: Queen Elsa (age 21), Olaf (age 21 once changed), Princess Anna (age 18), Kristoff (age 20), Prince Hans (age 19)**

* * *

**_1-The Magic of True Love_**

It was an average day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The villagers milled about in their everyday routines under the warm sunshine. Men were busy hunting, fishing and trading, while their wives tended their farms and took care of their children. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary at all.

Up in the castle, Queen Elsa was pacing around her large bedroom. She was bored and lonely, as she had no royal tasks lined up for the day. Her younger sister, Princess Anna, was likely off on another adventure with the ice master Kristoff and his reindeer named Sven, and perhaps even their snowman friend Olaf, while she was left all alone in her room.

She sighed and looked out her large window, down at the happy villagers, and sighed. "I suppose I could go and see where everyone wandered off to..." she mused.

Just then, her door slowly creaked open, and she spun around to see who it was. "Hi, Elsa!" Olaf the snowman was standing in her doorway.

Elsa laughed softly. "Olaf, you startled me!" she exclaimed.

Olaf nodded slowly. "Sorry, Elsa," he said.

Elsa laughed again. "So what are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you'd be out with Anna and Kristoff."

Olaf looked towards the floor. "Oh...right...that."

"Has something happened?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"No, no, nothing like that," Olaf clarified, shaking his head.

Elsa noted that he sounded very glum, which was definitely an abnormal mood for him. "Then what's wrong?" she asked gently, sitting down on her bed and helping Olaf up to sit beside her. "You sound upset," she added.

"Well, I am, Queen Elsa," Olaf said. He looked away sadly with a heavy sigh.

"Why are you so sad, Olaf?" Elsa pushed. She loved Olaf and hated to see him like this.

"I'm just a snowman," Olaf told her sadly. "I wish I could be human like all my friends," he added.

Elsa knew at once that she'd be stepping into a very sensitive subject. "Well...Sven's a reindeer..." she tried.

Olaf shook his head and crossed his stick arms. "That's different, Elsa. He likes being a reindeer, at least he's an actual living creature. I'm just a magical talking frozen thing," he explained, visibly upset.

Elsa put a comforting arm around the snowman. "I'm sorry, Olaf, if there was a way I could help you, you know I would," she told him sincerely.

Olaf looked into the young queen's bright blue eyes. "Maybe there is a way, you're the one who made me after all..." he suggested hopefully.

"Oh, Olaf, I don't know how. I've only just learned how to finally control my powers, how am I supposed to know how to turn frozen things human?" Elsa let out an exhausted sigh, shaking her head sadly.

"Maybe it only requires a small amount of magic...you did realize that the key to thawing is love..." Olaf hinted. His beady eyes sparkled in the sunlight radiating through the glass windows.

"What are you saying, Olaf?" Elsa was horribly confused at this point.

"If a frog can be turned into a prince by the maiden's kiss, maybe there's hope for a snowman?" Olaf grinned widely.

Elsa's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Olaf, but...WHAT?" she asked, taken aback.

If a snowman could blush, Olaf would have. "O-Oh...nothing. Nevermind," he waved a stick hand dismissively.

Elsa was still shocked. "I'll just leave now," Olaf sighed, sliding off the bed and scurrying towards the door. It was worth a shot, but it didn't seem like Elsa was going to help him.

Just as he was reaching up to open the door, Elsa spoke. "Wait...Olaf..." she called numbly. "I-I'll do it. I'll kiss you...maybe I could turn you human, there's only one way to find out..." she said softly.

Olaf grinned and bounced back across the room. "Oh thank you, Queen Elsa! Thank you! Thank you!" he yelled excitedly.

Elsa laughed and crouched down in front of him. "Alright, Olaf, let's try it," she said, smiling. "Ready?" she asked, pushing her long platinum blonde braid behind her shoulders so it laid down her back.

"Oh yes, Queen Elsa!" Olaf nodded eagerly. He was beyond excited now.

"Okay..." Elsa slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Olaf's thin line of a mouth. Weird as it was, she had to admit that she liked it. She'd always sort of had strong feelings for the snowman, and he was her best friend next to Anna, but she could never truly experience them with him in his current state of being.

Just then, a nearly blinding flash of crystal-bluish light interrupted her reverie. Elsa was thrown backwards across the room. In a state of shock, she slowly opened her eyes after about twenty seconds (or was it longer?), she wasn't sure. What she saw sitting in front of her bed shocked her to the core: Olaf the snowman was gone.

In his place, sat a very exhausted looking young man wearing a snow-white nightshirt. He had messy platinum blonde hair and a scruffy beard of the same color, and his eyes were icy gray in color.

Elsa smiled and slowly crept over, kneeling down in front of the weary young man. "Olaf?" she asked softly. His eyes were tired and she found him to be even more handsome up close.

He nodded with a faint smile of his own, and gently grabbed her hand. "Yeah...it's me, Olaf," he said.

Elsa was speechless; it had actually worked. Olaf was human and neither of them could deny the instant chemistry floating in the air between them. "B-But...how?" Was all she could manage to croak out.

"It was a true love's kiss. I've always loved you, Elsa, and I know that you've always loved me too. And now that I'm human, we can finally be together," Olaf explained.

"Olaf, I-I...this is so amazing!" Elsa exclaimed happily. "When I was younger and isolated from the rest of the world, I so often wished that you would somehow turn into a prince and come carry me off into the night," she told him.

Olaf grinned. "Well now I can't carry you off into the night, considering you're the Queen here and all, but I'm human now and we can be together properly at last," he said.

Elsa hugged him tightly, something she would never have done to his snowman form, in fear of breaking him. "Let's er...not tell anyone just yet. Anna would probably faint if she knew I turned our snow friend human, and then she would bug me about all the details," she said with a giggle, picturing her younger sister's reaction.

"Okay, that's probably a good idea," Olaf agreed.

"Come on, I'll find you something to wear," Elsa laughed, gesturing at his white night shirt.

...

Elsa waited in the hall while Olaf changed into one of her father's old outfits. _Oh I hope no one finds out about this, not yet. It would be just my luck to have Anna and Kristoff walk in right this second... _She was pacing nervously. She wasn't ready to answer a ship-load of questions.

"How do I look?" Olaf emerged in a dark blue outfit that had been one of the King's favorites.

"Great," Elsa smiled at him.

"Man, that nightshirt was itchy...beats me how Kristoff never gets itchy, especially if Sven has fleas!" Olaf laughed.

Elsa giggled and nodded. She liked how his personality was still that of the loveable snowman, but his voice had gotten deeper. "Yes, I'm not really sure either," she agreed.

Olaf grinned as a few seconds of awkward silence passed. "You know something, Elsa?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked.

"I still like warm hugs," Olaf grinned. Elsa laughed. She really did love his goofy personality.

Just then, a random thought occurred to her. "Olaf, now that you're human...how old are you?" she wanted to know.

Olaf chuckled. "I'm 21, just like you. You created me to be your playmate, remember?" he asked. "You were eight, so you made me eight too," he explained.

Elsa sighed in relief. She'd been afraid that he would be either drastically older than her, drastically younger than her, or unaging. "So...you age normally?" she asked. Olaf nodded.

"This is so great! I'm human! I'm human!" Olaf sang, dancing up and down the long castle hallway. If he had still been in snowman form, this would have looked normal. However now, Elsa found it terribly funny to see a grown man dancing and singing up and down the hallway.

"Shhh!" Elsa laughed with an eye roll. "Oh what will my sister say when she sees you like this?" she wondered aloud, still not prepared for Anna's reaction.

As if on cue, the entrance doors and voices of the guards greeting Princess Anna, could be heard downstairs. "I guess we'll find out," Olaf shrugged.

Elsa's eyes flew wide open in panic. "No, no! Olaf, hide in the closet!" she instructed, frantically shooing him back towards her parents' bedroom. Olaf nodded and ran back into the closet of the late monarchs of Arendelle. He didn't particularly love going in there, as it was musty because no one had been in there for about three and a half years.

Anna ran up the stairs, panting by the time she reached the landing. She noticed her older sister standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall. She thought it was a bit strange that the queen was just..._standing there_, but she decided not to question it. "Hey Elsa, have you seen Olaf? He wandered off awhile ago, so I figured I'd check here to see if he came back," she asked instead.

Elsa bit her lip. Her throat was completely dry. "Um...well...yes, but he uh...he left," she stammered. It wasn't a total lie, the Olaf that Anna knew did "leave", in a sense.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Anna was confused.

"Er, I don't either?" Elsa asked, trying to confuse her.

"What?" Anna cocked an eyebrow. It was working.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Anna asked skeptically, placing a soft hand on the forehead of her elder sister.

"Yes, I feel fine, why?" Elsa shooed her hand away.

"You're acting very...strange," Anna admitted.

"Am I?" Elsa asked, backing up a few steps.

"Yes," Anna told her, not bothering to sugarcoat it.

Elsa shrugged. "Well, maybe you should go look for Olaf somewhere else," she suggested.

Anna nodded. "I would, but I have no clue where to look next! We've looked just about everywhere!" She sighed, exhausted.

"Have you checked the North Mountain?" Elsa asked, mentally coming up with a plan to buy them more time.

"No..." Anna said, a look of contemplation across her face. Then she smiled. "Thanks Elsa! We'll go check there now, that's brilliant!" she exclaimed, rushing off almost as quickly as she came.

Elsa let out a giant sigh of relief, and leaned back against the wall. "That was close..." she muttered.

Olaf came back out into the hallway. "I heard you telling her to check North Mountain. You know they'll come back when they don't find me there. We're gonna have to tell them," he said.

"I know, I know. I was trying to buy us some time," Elsa replied.

"I realize it will be a shock at first, but I'm really happy like this. With you," Olaf told her.

"I'm really happy that you're like this too. With me," Elsa laughed. She smiled as he pulled her close to him, she could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and only the day before he hadn't even been "alive".

Olaf grinned. "Don't tell Anna, but I've always thought you were the prettier one," he whispered.

Elsa smiled. "Aw Olaf. You aren't so bad yourself, you look like a scruffy Viking, which is totally adorable!" she whispered back.

She promised herself that she would tell her sister of the situation as soon as she got back, but for now, she was perfectly happy in Olaf's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

_**2-The Truth Comes Out**_

Night fell quickly over the Kingdom of Arendelle and Anna still had not returned. A cool night breeze blew in through the window of Elsa's bedroom, where Elsa and Olaf were cuddled up in her large rocking chair after dinner.

"Maybe we should go look for her..." Olaf suggested.

"Just give her a few more minutes, if she's not back, then we will," Elsa said. Inside however, she began to deeply worry about her little sister. So much so in fact, that she accidentally froze one of her bedposts, as an icy chill filled the room.

"You're worried," Olaf noted. He didn't like seeing his beloved Ice Queen so upset. Suddenly, a thin sheet of ice had completely covered the left wall of the room. Elsa's eyes went wide in alarm and she looked at him.

"I didn't do that..." she said uneasily.

"Was that...me?" Olaf asked in shock.

"I...I think so?" Elsa said. A small grin began to spread across her face. "You must have powers like mine! It makes sense, considering you used to be a snowman!" she exclaimed.

Olaf grinned too. "That's awesome!" he yelled.

Elsa cringed a bit. "Shh...I can hear you," she laughed.

"Let's see what else I can freeze!" Olaf suggested excitedly.

"Or not," Elsa giggled. "Believe me, these powers aren't all it's cracked up to be," she said.

"I'm kidding," Olaf chuckled. "But seriously...how do we unfreeze everything?" he wanted to know.

Elsa smiled mischievously. "Like this," she said, kissing him. Olaf was hit with an overwhelming feeling of warmth and love. Now not only did the beautiful Ice Queen kiss him once, but twice. Sure enough, the ice on the bedpost and wall began to melt.

Just then... "ELSA?!"

Olaf and Elsa pulled apart, startled. Standing in the doorway, was a very shocked Princess Anna, who looked as if she might faint. "Anna...you're back," Elsa said, blushing bright red.

"Um yeah, still haven't found Olaf..." Anna nodded. "Oh and Elsa, WHO IS THIS?!" she shouted with a wild gesture towards the now human Olaf. She was upset that her sister hadn't told her she had a boyfriend because she'd told her all about her blossoming relationship Kristoff.

"Yeah uh, about that. Anna...this _is _Olaf, or should I say _he,_" Elsa admitted with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry Elsa...WHAT?!" Anna exclaimed in shock.

"I sort of um...turned him human..." Elsa explained.

"Why would you do that?" Anna asked. She'd never been so confused in her life.

"Because I asked her to," Olaf interjected.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Anna admitted with a heavy sigh. "Can someone please explain better?" she asked.

Elsa slowly rose from her position in Olaf's lap. "So...a few years ago after I was isolated in my room, I always dreamed that Olaf would turn into a prince and come rescue me from the dark lonliness I was going through, and then when you led him to the ice castle and I realized he was still alive I was so happy-" she began.

Anna nodded. "Okay...keep going," she urged.

"Okay my point is that I've always loved him, even when he was just a snowman. I know it sounds weird, but I am the Ice Queen after all, ice and snow are my life. Then I discovered that love is the key to controlling my powers, love thaws, so I used that to unfreeze Olaf thus turning him human," Elsa finished, relieved to finally have that off her chest.

"Oh...oh my goodness, um well..." Anna shifted awkwardly on her feet. "So you can turn snow things human?" she asked in disbelief.

Elsa shook her head. "No I don't think so, not exactly. It wasn't just my powers...I also kissed Olaf in his snowman form, and the true love's kiss is what turned him human," she said.

Olaf nodded. "Love thaws," he repeated. "If a normal princess can do it for a frog, then a snow queen can do it for a snowman," he added.

Anna's mouth hung agape for a few seconds, then she closed it. "So Olaf is a human now...and you guys are like...a couple or what?" she asked.

"Well considering what you just walked in on, I think you can answer that yourself, Princess Anna," Olaf chuckled.

"Then I'd have to say so, yes!" Anna giggled. "Elsa, why didn't you just tell me before?" she asked, still a bit hurt by her elder sister's evasiveness.

Elsa smiled awkwardly. "I knew you'd react like this," she giggled teasingly, slapping her sister's arm.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys, really!" she insisted.

"Thanks, Princess Anna, that means so much to us!" Olaf said with a wide grin. Anna smiled.

"Well...I'll go downstairs and tell Kristoff I found you then..." she said, slowly backing out of the room. She softly shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs, to see that Kristoff was standing near the kitchen.

"Did you find him?" he asked, a worried edge in his voice.

"Yeah, but not in the way I expected to," Anna replied.

"Meaning?" Kristoff was confused.

"Elsa sort of um...turned him human," Anna admitted, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

Anna nodded. "Yes. But get this...I think they're like...dating," she told him with a faint smile.

"Like dating as in how we're dating?" Kristoff asked, looking incredibly weirded-out now.

"Yeah, but I think they might be even more serious than us, considering Elsa created him so she's known him since we were little," Anna replied. "I caught them...kissing," she added with a blush.

"I'm sorry but that's just weird," Kristoff said. He couldn't believe that the Queen of Arendelle was upstairs making out with an ex-snowman.

"That's what I thought too...although now that Olaf is human, they do make a really cute couple..." Anna said.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Girls and their sappy romance stuff," he spat teasingly.

Anna slapped his arm. "Shut up!" she giggled.

"Alright, alright...fine," Kristoff laughed, gently blocking another blow to his arm by grabbing her hand. "So what does Olaf look like...as a human I mean?" he wanted to know.

"He has scruffy platinum blonde hair, icy gray eyes, and a beard," Anna explained matter-of-factly, recalling what she'd seen.

"Wow," Kristoff merely nodded. "So how in the name of Odin did Elsa manage to make him human?" he asked incredulously.

"I guess she used the key to her powers...love. Since love thaws, she used it to 'unfreeze' Olaf and the kiss turned him human," Anna shrugged. She wasn't really sure how such a thing was possible herself, she just figured that Elsa was just that powerful.

Kristoff shook his head and scratched his chin. "So...does Olaf even want to be human?" he wondered.

Anna shrugged again. "That's what he said, apparently he'd asked Elsa to kiss him to see if he'd turn into a human. If he was so miserable, I don't think he'd be making out with her right now," she said.

"True," Kristoff agreed.

"So...I guess it's pretty late, huh?" Anna asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yeah...it's time for me and Sven to go find somewhere to sleep for the night," Kristoff said, turning towards the door.

"Don't be silly, you're staying here," Anna said as she walked into the kitchen for some late night tea. Kristoff followed and sat down at the table. The servants had all left for the night, so she had to make it herself. "Want a cup?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks," Kristoff nodded gratefully.

...

Upstairs, Elsa had changed into a long blue nightdress with snowflakes on it and Olaf had put his white nightshirt back on. They both climbed into the queen's bed together and cuddled in a cozy embrace.

"I do feel better letting Anna in on our secret," Elsa commented softly.

"Yeah," Olaf agreed with a nod.

"Goodnight, King Olaf, I love you," Elsa whispered, planting a soft kiss on her boyfriend's face.

"Goodnight, Queen Elsa, I love you more," Olaf whispered back, softly stroking his girlfriend's hair.


End file.
